


we need some life-affirming here so let’s just fuck it out

by ornategrip



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ornategrip/pseuds/ornategrip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick, Daryl and Glenn have to hole up after a close call with walkers. They proceed to have sex because hey, why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	we need some life-affirming here so let’s just fuck it out

**Author's Note:**

> For [this](http://twd-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/2684.html?thread=2718076#t2718076) prompt on the TWD kink meme.

Sometimes when you almost die, you just need to fuck somebody’s brains out.

Or have somebody fuck _your_ brains out.

Which was why Daryl was on his hands and knees, Rick fucking Grimes’ dick up his ass as the man pounded into him with no mercy. Felt fucking good, was what it was. After another walker scare, those damn bastards almost had them this time (every time, almost had them every damn time, who was he kidding?), they had holed up for the night in some abandoned building. Boarded up the one room that looked defensible and hunkered down.

Or at least tried to.

Daryl was wired, adrenaline pumping, heart racing and he had met Rick’s eyes and it had been a done deal. They had went at each other, mouths crashing hard enough to draw a bit of blood, which was a stupid thing to do but lust was always stupid. Daryl had bitten at Rick and Rick had clawed at him and it had been the best damn thing in the world.

They had fumbled with their clothes, gotten naked faster than Daryl honestly thought they’d be able to manage and then Daryl was on his hands and knees, Rick slipping two fingers into him. Spit was a terrible lube but the best they had, all they had, Daryl sure as hell wasn’t carrying lube around when the world went to shit.

Wished he had been, more times then he could count. Jerking off would have been easier up to this point, if he’d had the sense to carry lube with him at all times. Two fingers, spit, three fingers, more spit. Daryl was shoving back on those fingers, loving the rough feel of them, demanding more. Rick gave it to him, twisting his fingers, once, twice before withdrawing.

Daryl shifted then, turned to suck Rick’s cock into his mouth. Daryl wanted fucking, bad, don’t get him wrong, but he wasn’t about to get torn up, specially with walkers somewhere out there in the dark. He sucked Rick sloppy, drooled all over that hard dick, made him as wet as possible. Rick groaned as Daryl swallowed him down, reached down to grab at his hair, fingers tightening to the point of pain.

And then he was shoving Daryl’s head away, rough hands urging him back on his hands and knees and Daryl went, spread his legs, shoved his ass out. He was ready, he was more than ready and Rick Grimes sinking balls deep into his ass was like a mother fucking miracle.

And that was how Daryl was getting fucked by Rick, panting and groaning and the two of them going at it like animals. A low whimper, not his own, made him drag his head up, blink the sweat out of his eyes.

Glenn was pressed up against the wall on the other side of the room, just watching with big, wide eyes. He had squawked when Daryl and Rick had gone tearing at each other’s clothes, hands fluttering uselessly while Daryl and Rick got down to business. Didn’t try to stop them though, or look away. Just watched, mouth open and wet.

Daryl would like to say he had forgotten all about him, but he hadn’t. Been in the back of his mind that they were putting on a little show, made it all the more hotter. He locked eyes with Glenn now, best he could when every thrust jerked him forward, anyhow. Glenn’s eyes got even bigger, if you could measure.

“Well?” Daryl rasped out, “You gonna join in or what?”

Rick grunted something that could be taken as approval or maybe just pure pleasure. Glenn was moving instantly, staggering over to him, one hand already unbuttoning his pants but when he got close enough, he stilled. Stared down at Daryl, whites of his eyes showing, close to panic if Daryl didn’t miss his guess.

“Hurry up.” he complained, voice breaking when Rick thrust particularly deep. “Ain’t got all night.”

Glenn dropped to his knees, moaning softly as his fingers undid his pants and pulled himself out. Kid had a nice dick on him, not that Daryl had ever wondered, thought about what Glenn might look like with his dick nice and hard. Just looking at it made his mouth water and he leaned his head forward and Glenn shuffled closer, until Daryl could capture that cock in his mouth.

He sucked him in easily, loving the stretch of his mouth, the way Glenn whimpered when he sucked the head. A little awkward to do this with both his hands flat on the floor, Rick riding him too hard for him not to be able to brace himself. Glenn seemed to figure it out, hands hesitantly settling into his hair and helping him move along. Good boy, he wanted to say but settled for glancing up at Glenn and winking. 

Glenn wasn’t nearly as rough as Rick, pushing in carefully, making sure Rick’s thrusts didn’t shove Glenn in too deep. Daryl might have thought that it would annoy him, Glenn’s gentleness, but it proved to be a nice counterpoint to the pain/pleasure burn of Rick. It worked somehow, to be sucking softly on Glenn’s dick while being pounded from behind.

He was stuffed full at both ends, Rick slamming into his ass, Glenn rocking into his mouth. A pretty little rhythm they got going, bodies moving in easy tandem. Shit, who knew it would be this easy? Must be from the fact that when fighting walkers they had to move as a unit, had to learn each other inside and out in order to survive.

Daryl felt kind of stupid for not applying that knowledge to sex until now.

Rick came first, slamming in as deep as he could go and unloading into Daryl’s ass. The feeling made him pull off of Glenn’s cock, drop his head and groan, especially when Rick’s fumbling hand found his dick and jerked him off. Once, twice, he came on the third stroke, body seizing around Rick’s dick still in his ass.

It was so good he nearly passed out, stirring only when Rick slid out of him, as gentle leaving as he was rough going in. Then Glenn gave another one of those little whimpers and Daryl remembered, yeah, he had a job to do. He glanced up to find Glenn staring down at him with pleading eyes, one hand on his dick like he couldn’t help but touch himself he was so desperate.

He reached up, batted Glenn’s hand away and took hold of the base of Glenn’s cock, angry-red and wet. Gave a little kiss to the head before sucking it back down, bobbing his head the way he wanted to earlier. So much easier now, when all he had to concentrate on was Glenn, all he had to listen to was Glenn’s little moans and whimpers. The taste of Glenn in his mouth.

Glenn didn’t last long, as soon as Daryl swirled his tongue around the head he was a goner, shooting into Daryl’s mouth without so much as a warning. Daryl didn’t mind, although he might give him shit about it later, just to mess with him. He just swallowed and kept swallowing until the kid was sucked dry. Then he sucked some more, not quite wanting this to end just yet.

Eventually though, Glenn’s whimpers were edging towards pained as he got too sensitive, so Daryl pulled off. Rocked back on his heels, wincing as his knees protested. Wiped his mouth with the back of his hand while Glenn fell back on his own heels, a complete and utter wreck. Something like pride bloomed in Daryl’s chest at the sight. He was the one who made Glenn all undone, that was his handy work.

A soft cough broke the moment. He glanced over his shoulder to find Rick, partially dressed and holding Daryl’s clothes out to him. The man looked a little awkward, avoiding Daryl’s gaze but his hand was steady when Daryl took his clothes from him.

“Thanks, man.” he said, voice hoarse and in front of him, Glenn moaned at the sound. It made Daryl grin, turn back to Glenn, who was still staring at Daryl all slack-jawed and satiated. Daryl didn’t know if Rick would ever be down with something like this again but he sure as hell had a feeling Glenn would be.


End file.
